Guardian of White Robe
by Bearbambie
Summary: Namaku Shim Changmin, aku terkena penyakit dan hanya satu Dokter yang bisa mengobatinya. Dia adalah Dokter Jung Yunho. Dokter unit kesehatan di sekolahku / Boy x Boy / Homin Pair / Homin Fanfiction / don't like don't read. Continue or end?
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Shim Changmin, aku terkena penyakit dan hanya satu Dokter yang bisa mengobatinya. Dia adalah Dokter Jung Yunho. Dokter unit kesehatan di sekolahku.

 **Guardian of White Robe**

 _Presented by: BearBambie_

Boy x Boy

 **Homin Pair** , don't like don't read.

 **Cast** : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, etc.

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik straight dengan judul yang sama, karya Himekawa Kirara, jadi kalau ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi. Kalian akan disuguhkan dengan tata bahasa yang mungkin membosankan. Selamat membaca karya _sang amatir BearBambie_.

 **Chapter 1**

Suasana disekolah hari ini cukup ramai, entah kenapa sejak aku memasuki sekolah banyak sekali murid yang memperhatikanku, aku tau aku cukup populer sebagai siswa baru pindahan disekolah ini. Aku Shim Changmin populer, jenius dan tampan itulah aku. Tapi perhatian yang seperti ini tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan kelasku dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Changmin-ssi selamat ya!" seorang siswa dari kelas lain mengucapkan selamat padaku, aku mulai kebingungan

"Ya?" aku jelas bingung dengan ucapan ini, selamat untuk apa?

Saat otak jeniusku belum bisa menangkap alasan ucapan selamat ini, seseorang datang dan memelukku.

"Hei kawan selamat ya. Kau masuk babak final!" Ini sahabatku namanya Kyuhyun dan sekarang aku tambah tidak mengerti maksud kata dari selamat dan babak final yang ditujukan padaku.

"Soal apaan ini?" aku ingin semua jelas, karena perhatian orang-orang ini mulai membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku mengambil kursiku dan duduk bermalasan. Jujur saja aku sedikit mengantuk karena semalaman membaca buku.

"Untung saja aku memasukkan namamu untuk masuk lomba pemilihan model sekolah! Berterimakasihlah padaku dan traktir aku makan!"

"What! Apa yang kau katakan tadi Kyu?" Mataku terbalak, tentu aku tidak bisa tidak kaget dengan ucapan Kyu tadi.

"Ya kau masuk final pemilihan model sekolah, menjadi ikon sekolah! Aku percaya kawan kau akan memenangkannya. Seratus persen percaya! Hahahahaha..!"

'pletak'

"Awww, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku! Kalau otak jeniusku terpengaruh bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pemilihan itu, kenapa kau seenaknya ajukan namaku! Kau taukan aku.."

"Oh jadi kau tidak tertarik? Bagaimana kalau kau mundur saja siswa baru!" Menyelaku saat berbicara, aku tidak suka orang seperti ini.

"Tau sopan santun tidak? Menyela percakapan orang tidak sopan tau!" Jawabku kepada orang yang baru saja datang dan tiba-tiba masuk dalam percakapanku dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cih..." Aku bisa lihat wajah kesal orang ini karena ucapanku padanya.

"Baiklah siswa baru aku ingin bicara denganmu! Dibelakang sekolah diwaktu istirahat!"

"Jangan mau Changmin-ah!" bisik Kyuhyun melarangku

"Ok!" tapi aku mengiyakan dan orang itupun keluar dari kelasku.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku. Saat jam istirahat tiba Kyuhyun terlihat cemas, sahabatku ini terus menyuruhku untuk tidak bertemu dengan siswa tadi. Namanya ternyata Choi Minho, anak pemilik sekolah ini.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu menemuinya!"

"Kenapa tidak, lagipula aku tidak takut."

"Keras kepala, berurusan dengannya bukan hal yang baik. Sialnya aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena harus mengumpulkan tugas-tugas ini ke ruang guru!"

"Aku tidak akan berurusan dengannya kalau kau tidak memasukkan namaku di lomba model itu!" Jawabku pada Kyuhyun, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya berubah seperti menyesal.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kawan. Kita berpisah disini, kumpulkanlah tugas-tugas itu!"

"Berhati-hatilah!"

Disinilah aku sekarang, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang tapi sudah sampai disini. Rasanya tubuhku sedikit sakit karena pukulan dari teman-teman brengsek Choi Minho yang suka keroyokan ini.

"Kau itu, terlalu sok tau tidak!" aku merasakan cengkraman tangan Choi Minho diwajahku.

"Kau takut kalah? Apa kau tidak yakin dengan dirimu untuk menyaingiku menjadi ikon sekolah ini?" Aku tidak membiarkan Choi Minho menikmati kesakitanku. Meskipun mataku sudah sedikit lelah untuk terjaga, pukulan orang-orang ini benar-benar kuat.

'bugh..bugh..'

Sial seandainya aku bisa bela diri orang-orang ini pasti sudah kubereskan. Sayangnya aku hanya berkutat dengan buku dan jarang lakukan latihan fisik. Asin... ini darahku mereka sepertinya berencana membunuhku.

"Aku akan membuatmu luka parah hingga tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi!"

"Lupakan, aku akan mengikutinya! Apapun yang kau lakukan kau semakin membuatku ingin mengikutinya!" Salahkan mulutku yang tidak bisa mengalah, tapi ini benar aku tidak akan mundur.

"Hajar dia lebih keras!" Suara Choi Minho terdengar frustasi, hahahaha aku ingin tertawa ini menarik, tapi penglihatanku mulai gelap.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

"Gawat! Ayo lari!"

Tubuhku terlepas dan seorang pria berjas putih menangkap tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku masih bisa melihat bibirnya yang berbentuk hati sampai semua menjadi gelap

"Hei.. hei...!"

Kepalaku terasa berat, apa aku sudah berada di surga? Semuanya terlihat putih, dan sosok indah di hadapanku apakah dia malaikat?

"Sudah sadar?" Dia berbicara padaku, malaikat ini berbicara padaku, bibir berbentuk hati itu, mata musang dibalik kacamata itu, jas putih. Sepertinya dia malaikat yang menjemputku, beruntung sekali aku masuk surga. Akupun tersenyum lebar.

"Aww.." sakit, aku merasa tubuhku remuk wajahku juga rasanya sakit. Sepertinya aku masih hidup.

"Biar ku obati" dengan kehati-hatian pria dihadapanku ini mengobati luka diwajahku

"Aku pikir aku sudah mati, hahahaha!" itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulutku

"Kau masih bisa tertawa sepertinya luka-luka ini akan segera membaik!"

"Aku Shim Changmin, aku ini pria yang kuat. Awh perih... "

"Tahan sebentar."

Sambil mengobati luka-lukaku, aku menceritakan masalah mengenai kenapa bisa mendapat luka-luka ditubuhku ini kepada dokter dihadapanku. Ya sepertinya dia dokter, pria ini dokter. Dokter yang baik.

"Oh ternyata soal menjadi model ikon sekolah. Makanya anak-anak itu berlaku demikian. Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Apa mau berhenti mengikutinya?"

"TIDAK!" sepertinya aku mengagetkan dokter dihadapanku ini karena suaraku

"Ehm, maksudku aku tidak akan mundur, aku akan mengikutinya. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan model ikon sekolah. Tapi tindakan tidak sportif mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku tidak akan memudahkan mereka."

"Begitu ya, kedengarannya cukup berani." Pria ini tersenyum kepadaku, ini pertama kalinya aku mengagumi seseorang. Aneh sekali.

"Permisi!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" rasanya menyenangkan saat melihat kedatangan seorang sahabat disaat seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat parah! Sungguh!" Kyuhyun memperhatikanku dan mengomentari luka-lukaku

"Baiklah, sepertinya temanmu sudah datang, dan lukamu sudah kuobati. Jangan memaksakan diri ya. Kalau ada apa-apa datang saja kapanpun ke sini." Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Anda dokter baru ya? Saya Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 3-A"

"Iya aku dokter baru, namaku Jung Yunho, resmi menjadi dokter sekolah kalian di hari ini."

Namanya Dokter Jung, Jung Yunho... aku menyimpannya dalam memoriku.

Mulai dari hari itu aku memulihkan kondisiku untuk siap lomba menjadi model ikon sekolah.

"Kau tetap maju kawan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepadaku, dia terlihat cemas.

"Tentu saja, ini harinya! Aku akan menang, tenang saja!" Sebenarnya wajar kalau sahabatku ini cemas. Setelah hari dimana aku dipukul habis-habisan Kyuhyun terus merasa bersalah dan juga ngeri dengan luka-lukaku. Dia melihatku harus memoles banyak obat, juga memakan banyak obat untuk memulihkan kondisiku. Sayangnya sejak hari itu aku belum bertemu dengan Dokter Jung.

"Aku harap Choi Minho tidak melakukan hal buruk lagi!"

"Ya mari kita berharap orang itu berubah."

"Acara akan segera dimulai, cepatlah berganti pakaian."

"Iya cerewet, kau seperti ibuku saja Kyuh. Hahahaha!"

"Aku ini pria kenapa kau samakan dengan ibumu! Ck!" Kyuhyun memutar matanya dan berdecak kesal karena kukatai mirip dengan ibuku.

"Aku tidak ada waktu mendengar omelanmu Kyuh!"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun bersiap memberiku tendangan, tapi tentunya aku sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Hahahaha!" Aku tertawa sepanjang koridor menuju tempat berganti pakaian. Kau tau membuat kesal orang itu terkadang menyenangkan.

"Hei, kau Shim Changminkan?" Siapa pria-pria bertubuh besar ini, kenapa mereka mencariku. Otak jeniusku langsung merespon situasi ini! Sial aku rasa aku dalam masalah! Dengan cepat aku berlari dari mereka, syukurlah kakiku ini jenjang.

"Jangan lari!" Oh shit mereka mendekat! Aku terus berlari dan 'brukh' sepertinya aku tertangkap lagi, kini aku sudah tertangkap! Matilah kali ini!

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara ini...

"Dokter Jung!"

"Kau serahkan anak itu!"

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang butuh pengobatan, biar aku selesaikan sebentar." Dokter Jung membuka kacamatanya dan memberikannya padaku. Mata musangnya terlihat berkilat. Satu kata untuknya keren! Kalian tidak merasa begitu? 'Sepertinya kalian butuh pengobatan' aku mengutip perkataannya. Disini aku sekarang melihatnya memukuli pria-pria besar yang mengejarku.

'bugh brak bugh'

Dokter Jung ternyata pintar bela diri, dia menghajar pria-pria yang lebih besar dari dirinya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengaguminya! Mataku seolah tak ingin berkedip untuk tidak kehilangan momen melihatnya.

"Ga..Gawat dia kuat sekali! Ayo lari!" Pria-pria itu pergi ketakutan. Setelah mereka kabur Dokter Jung melangkah ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Changmin-ssi?"

"I..iya dokter!" Aku tersadar dari pikiranku dan baru kembali memikirkan lomba model sekolah. Sial, Choi Minho dia benar-benar menginginkanku untuk kalah.

"Aku harus segera ketempat lomba tapi aku belum berganti dan kakiku sepertinya terkilir. Sial padahal aku tidak mau kalah dari Choi Minho tapi kondisiku begini!" Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati terhadap tindakan Choi Minho.

"Dia akan senang melihatmu menyerah. Kalau kau masih mau berjuang aku akan membantumu!"

Dokter Jung kenapa dia mau merepotkan dirinya untukku. Kalau begini tidak mungkin aku menyerah. Dokter Jung memberikan tangan dan bahunya untuk menompangku agar aku bisa berdiri dan berjalan. Ia membawaku yang terpincang-pincang keruang kesehatan. Di ruang kesehatan Dokter Jung memberikan pijatan di kakiku yang terkilir dan mengoleskan obat disana.

"Gantilah pakaianmu disini, aku akan menunggu di luar." Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan lagi dan sekarang aku mencoba mengganti pakaianku. Pengobatannya terhadap kakiku benar-benar membantuku untuk menggunakan celana ini. Kau tau rasanya sangat sakit sebelum diobati. Selesai! Kini aku sudah diluar bersiap jalan ke tempat lomba.

"Sudah selesai rupanya"

"Iya Dokter! Oh, ini kacamata dokter." Aku mengeluarkan kacamatanya dari saku bajuku.

"Terimakasih." Padahal Dokter Jung terlihat lebih tampan saat tidak memakai kacamata. Harusnya aku tidak mengembalikan kacamatanya. Aku sedikit menyesal.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Dokter Jung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"T..tidak apa-apa Dokter!" Aku tersenyum kikuk

"Ayo naik!" Dokter Jung saat ini berjongkok dan memberikan punggungnya untukku.

"Apa?"

"Dengan kakimu sekarang berjalan akan lama sampai tempat lomba, cepatlah waktumu tidak banyak."

Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tawarannya dan bersedia digendong. Karena dipengeras suara namaku sudah dipanggil. Sial jantungku rasanya mau copot, berdetak sangat keras. Apakah ini karena lomba itu, atau... karena punggung ini? Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar saat ini, bahkan aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Pada Dokter Jung. Ya Dokter Jung Yunho.

"Terimakasih dokter!"

Kami akhirnya sampai ditempat lomba, dan ini kali terkahir namaku disebut! Aku merasa lega karena sudah sampai. Tapi sialnya kakiku masih sangat sakit. Bagaimana aku berjalan di panggung.

"Hei boleh pinjam tongkatmu?" Aku melihat Dokter Jung meminjam tongkat, tapi untuk apa?

"Ini gunakanlah, akan meringankan pekerjaan kakimu."

"I..iya, terimakasih!" aku membungkuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku

"Semoga berhasil"

Kini aku berada di panggung dan benar saja tongkat ini membantu keseimbanganku saat berjalan. Aku masih merasakan sakit, tapi rasa sakit ini tidak akan membuatku kalah.

"Tampan sekali"

"Seperti bangsawan Eropa"

Aku mendengar pujian-pujian itu, aku rasa aku akan memenangkan lomba ini. Aku unggul dalam banyak hal. Tampan, reputasi yang baik, pintar. Tidak ada yang kurang. Choi Minho cara tidak sportifmu tidak bisa mengalahkanku.

Benar saja saat pengumuman tiba akulah yang menang.

"Changmin-ah kau menang!" Kyuhyun langsung memelukku erat.

"Aku sempat khawatir karena kau tidak muncul-muncul saat namamu dipanggil!"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah dan terkabul sudah perkataanmu. Aku menjadi ikon sekolah!"

"Tidak lucu, kenapa kau yang menang SHIM CHANGMIN!" Choi Minho! Dia melempar sebuah vas bunga kearahku!

'pranggg'

"D..Dokter Jung!" Darah, tangan Dokter Jung terkena vas bunga itu. Kesabaranku rasanya sudah dipuncaknya. Orang ini benar-benar parah!

"Choi Minho! Kalau kau begitu inginnya menang, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal tidak sportif seperti selama ini." Dokter Jung berkata dengan sangat dingin kepada Choi Minho. Dan tiba-tiba ruangan ini seperti kutub, terasa dingin dan mencekam.

"Hyung!" Choi Minho memanggil Dokter Jung dengan sebutan Hyung... orang sekejam ini memiliki saudara seperti malaikat? Yang benar saja...

"Aku harus bicara denganmu!" Aku melihat Choi Minho menundukkan kepalanya

"Maaf atas kelakuannya."

"T..tidak apa-apa tapi luka dokter..."

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, tidak apa-apa. Selamat Shim Changmin." Dokter Jung tersenyum padaku dan pergi bersama Choi Minho

"Sepertinya kau menemukan pelindungmu Changmin-ah!" Goda Kyuhyun kepadaku

"Mungkin..." Aku tersenyum menyerigai.

Keesokan paginya saat jam istirahat tiba aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Ada apa Changmin-ssi?" Dokter Jung terlihat sangat menawan pagi ini

"Sepertinya aku sakit Dokter Jung..." Aku mendekatinya dan kini wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya

"Berbaringlah aku akan memeriksamu" Entah bagaimana kini aku duduk dipangkuannya

"Changmin-ssi kau bisa berbaring di ranjang itu, aku harus memeriksamu dulu, setelah itu baru aku bisa memberi obat untuk menyembuhkannya." Aku terus memperhatikan gerakan bibir berbentuk hati itu, rasanya ingin sekali mencicipinya. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu mempesonaku.

"Aku tau penyakitku Dokter Jung.."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya aku Sakit Cinta, dan obatku hanya Dokter Jung."

 **tbc...**

 _Lanjut / Tidak_

 _Give me a review_

 _Thankyou for reading_

 ** _BearBambie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian of White Robe**

 _Presented by: BearBambie_

Boy x Boy

 **Homin Pair** , don't like don't read.

 **Cast** : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, etc.

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik straight dengan judul yang sama, karya Himekawa Kirara, jadi kalau ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi. Kalian akan disuguhkan dengan tata bahasa yang mungkin membosankan. Selamat membaca karya _sang amatir BearBambie_.

-xXx-

Setelah acara sekolah usai Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk menginap dirumahnya. Ini dikarenakan kecemasan ibu Kyuhyun atas laporan Kyuhyun mengenai kakiku yang terkilir. Ya orangtua Kyuhyun adalah sahabat orangtuaku jadi wajar saja ibu Kyuhyun mencemaskanku. Apalagi saat ini aku sedang ditinggal sendiri karena orangtuaku sedang pergi berlibur ke Eropa. Orangtuaku, hm... mereka senang melakukan perjalanan romantis. Memikirkan orangtuaku membuatku tersenyum dan sedikit iri. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja aku membayangkan diriku dengan Dokter Jung. Dokter tampan itu tidak berhenti muncul dalam pikiranku.

"Apa yang Dokter Jung lakukan dengan Choi Minho ya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun dan menyentak kesadaranku. Sebenarnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku aku lupa disisiku ada Kyuhyun, dia menemaniku. Tepatnya dia meminjam PSP ku oleh karena itu dia disini, dikamar tamu yang disiapkan oleh ibunya untukku.

Aku menghela nafasku ketika mengingat nama Choi Minho. "Mana aku tau Kyu." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

Sejujurnya aku penasaran apa hubungan Dokter Jung dengan orang separah Choi Minho. Panggilan hyung kepada seorang dokter baru disekolah, pasti hubungan mereka dekat.

"Kau dengarkan Choi Minho itu memanggil hyung pada Dokter Jung?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang baru saja lewat dipemikiranku. Entahlah aku rasa dia sengaja menanyakan hal ini. Dengan pandangan menyelidik Kyuhyun terus memandangiku. Kini ia benar-benar menaruh PSP yang dimainkannya dan fokus kepadaku.

"Iya aku dengar, lalu?"

"Kalau mereka saudara..." Kyuhyun tampak mengerenyitkan keningnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, dia memutus perkataannya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Hal itu membuatku jadi penasaran dan memusatkan perhatianku kepadanya.

"Tapi nama keluarga mereka berbeda, jangan-jangan mereka..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan matanya menyipit. "Mereka apa?" tanyaku serius

"Pasangan kekasih!"

Dengan refleks tanganku memukul kepala Kyuhyun, aku melihatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dokter Jung yang baik dengan Choi Minho yang parah itu!" Aku dengan seluruh diriku menolak pernyataan Kyuhyun. Pasangan kekasih yang benar saja!

"Kalau begitu Dokter Jung yang baik tidak mungkin dengan Shim Changmin yang seorang iblis dan monster pelahap makanan sepertimu."

"Sialan kau! Kalau aku iblis kau setan kecil, pesuruhku tau!" Aku melilitkan lenganku pada leher Kyuhyun dan kami tertawa bersama.

"Changmin-ah kau benar-benar menyukai Dokter Jung?"

"Bukan hanya menyukai, aku benar-benar gila karenanya. Saat ini bahkan dengan mata terbuka aku bisa membayangkannya, melihatnya dimana-mana!"

"Kau benar-benar membutuhkan pengobatan kawan. Hahahaha..!" Kyuhyun tertawa sangat renyah

"Iya dan aku tau obatku apa" Kami tertawa kembali, setelah cukup larut Kyuhyun pergi dari kamarku menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

 **Chapter 2**

Saat jam istirahat tiba aku langsung keluar kelas untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Kalian benar aku ingin sekali bertemu Dokter Jung. Aku menginginkan obatku. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku selebar mungkin untuk cepat mencapai ruang kesehatan. Beberapa orang menyapaku dan aku hanya memberi senyuman. Ya aku semakin dikenal banyak murid karena telah menjadi model ataupun ikon sekolah ini. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menuruni tangga. Kelasku ada dilantai dua sementara ruang kesehatan berada dilantai satu. Sedikit membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk sampai ruang kesehatan karena kakiku masih agak sakit ditambah dengan berjalan seperti ini, rasanya sebenarnya nyeri. Tapi rasa inginku melihat sosok Dokter Jung lebih besar dari rasa sakit kakiku.

Setelah menuruni tangga aku mendapati satu koridor lagi dan menyusurinya. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang karena pintu ruang kesehatan semakin terlihat. Semakin dekat dan kini aku didepan ruang kesehatan, aku mengetuk pintunya dan memasukinya.

"Changmin-ssi?" Oh God suara itu! Kini mataku bertemu dengan mata musang Dokter Jung. Dia terlihat sangat menawan pagi ini, wajahnya yang kecil, dengan bentuk rahang yang tegas, tatapan mata musangnya yang tajam dibalik kacamata itu dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Dia begitu memesona! Jangan lupa setelan Jas Putihnya, itu membuatnya tampak Keren!

"Ada apa Changmin-ssi?" Dokter Jung bertanya padaku, ia memutar kursinya untuk melihat lurus kearahku. Seperti terhipnotis aku maju ketempatnya. Ia kini sedang duduk disamping ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Sepertinya aku sakit Dokter Jung..." Aku mendekatinya dan kini wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya.

"Berbaringlah aku akan memeriksamu" Entah bagaimana kini aku duduk dipangkuannya

"Changmin-ssi kau bisa berbaring di ranjang itu, aku harus memeriksamu dulu, setelah itu baru aku bisa memberi obat untuk menyembuhkannya." Aku terus memperhatikan gerakan bibir berbentuk hati itu, rasanya ingin sekali mencicipinya.

"Aku tau penyakitku Dokter Jung.."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya aku Sakit Cinta, dan obatku hanya Dokter Jung." Aku rasa saat kau menyukai seseorang kau harus jujur dan tidak ada yang memalukan dari hal itu. Karena itu saat inipun aku jujur dengan perasaanku dan langsung mengutarakannya pada Dokter Jung.

Aku melihat senyuman di bibir berbentuk hati itu, apakah itu artinya dia merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku sangat berharap. Aku menanggapi senyuman Dokter Jung dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Apa kau demam Changmin-ssi?" Dokter Jung mengangkatku keatas ranjang pemeriksaan. Aku sedikit kesal sepertinya dia tidak menanggapi pernyataanku.

"Aku tidak demam, aku menyukai Dokter!" Sungutku padanya, kini aku melipatkan tanganku didada dan duduk diatas ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Aku juga menyukai murid yang pintar dan pantang menyerah sepertimu Changmin-ssi." Dokter Jung memakai stetoskopnya dan bersiap memeriksaku. Dia benar-benar menganggapku tidak serius. Kalau begini aku harus lebih berusaha.

Dokter Jung memberikan senyumannya padaku. "Ayo berbaring, biar aku bisa memeriksamu." Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya dan tidak menurutinya untuk berbaring. Aku tetap dengan posisi duduk diranjang.

"Changmin-ssi, kalau tidak benar sakit sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis."

"Aku sakit Dokter! Sungguh aku sakit, tapi Dokter tidak menanggapiku dengan serius. Aku sakit Cinta, aku mencintaimu Dokter Jung."

Aku menarik Jas Putih Dokter Jung hingga kini wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajahku. Aku bisa mencium aroma parfumnya yang maskulin. "Dokter jadilah kekasihku!"

Aku menyadari kami sangat dekat dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan aku bisa melihat juga wajah Dokter Jung yang memerah. Aku menangkap mata musangnya dalam mataku. "Penyakit ini hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Dokter" aku menaruh tangan kiriku dibahunya dan tangan kananku menarik jas putihnya agar kami semakin dekat.

Aku terus memberanikan diriku dan membulatkan tekadku untuk membuat Dokter Jung menyadari aku serius dengan pernyataanku.

"Baik, baik aku mengerti. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Aku merasa Dokter Jung berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Kalau begitu Dokter mau jadi kekasihku?" tanyaku sambil berbisik ditelinganya, lalu memegang wajahnya untuk menatap wajahku.

Dokter Jung mengangkat salah satu alisnya "Kalau kau masih seperti itu juga... Aku akan mencuci mulutmu dengan sabun lho!" Ia memberi tatapan memperingatkanku, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku merespon dengan memeluk Dokter Jung erat. "Kalau sama Dokter aku sih tidak keberatan!" Aku sangat senang bisa memeluknya.

Namun sepertinya Dokter Jung sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya karena pelukanku yang mendadak . "Hei Changmin-ssi!" Ia hampir terjatuh diatas tubuhku karena pelukanku yang erat dan...

"Aaww!"

Aku mengerenyit dan mengaduh kesakitan, tangan Dokter Jung terlalu kuat menekan kakiku. Aku tidak sedang berakting ini sungguh sakit, padahal sebelumnya sudah membaik. Ini pasti karena cara jalanku tadi yang terburu-buru.

"Kakimu yang kemarin masih sakit ya..."

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dokter Jung kemudian dengan sigap membenarkan posisiku untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang. Lalu ia memeriksa kakiku dan mengambil beberapa obat.

Dokter Jung kini duduk dikursi dan menaruh kakiku diatas pahanya. Tanpa bicara ia memberi obat pada kakiku yang membengkak. "Dokter Jung seperti malaikat..." Ucapku pada Dokter Jung dan tiba-tiba saja suasana rusak karena kedatangan seseorang. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya!

"Permisi, apa aku mengganggu?" Sosok seorang murid sama sepertiku masuk, aku memutar bola mataku. Choi Minho yang datang.

"Minho, kebetulan kau datang. Tolong ambilkan perban dikotak itu."

"Tidak masalah hyung"

Pemandangan yang menyebalkan, pikiran mengenai mereka sebagai pasangan benar-benar membuat moodku memburuk. Satu seorang Dokter dan satu berlaku seperti seorang perawat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Choi Minho itu memang menyebalkan tapi dia juga tampan, memiliki auranya sendiri sebagai seseorang yang menarik. Bisa saja Dokter Jung menyukainya... ah tidak-tidak, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menghapus pemikiranku itu.

"Selesai..!" Dokter Jung sudah memperbani kakiku. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu banyak menggerakkan kakiku yang bengkak ini. "Ini peringatan keras Changmin-ssi, kau tidak boleh memaksakan kakimu. Kalau tidak kau bisa kehilangan fungsinya!" Saat ini pastilah bibirku sudah maju kedepan.

"Shim Changmin aku minta maaf, atas sikap dan perbuatan burukku." Tiba-tiba saja perkataan itu terdengar dari mulut seorang Choi Minho. Jujur aku sedikit kaget dan kemudian menyelidiki tatapan dan raut wajah Choi Minho, aku mendapati dia sungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggalkan kalian berdua sebentar..." Aku dan Choi Minho memberi anggukan kepada Dokter Jung, dan sosok yang kucintai itupun pergi dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkanku bersama Choi Minho.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Dokter Jung pergi. Hanya ada suara jam dinding yang terdengar dan sesekali suara gumaman Choi Minho. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi Dokter Jung tepat disebelah ranjang tempatku sekarang.

"Ada satu alasan karena itu aku menginginkan kemenangan itu. Dibandingkan dirimu aku membutuhkan kemenangan itu." Wajah Choi Minho terlihat muram, suaranya terdengar berat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menginginkan satu hal, kegiatan makan malam bersama orang itu. Aku bisa mendapatkannya kalau aku menjadi ikon sekolah. Itu satu-satunya kesempatanku..." Choi Minho sepertinya tidak seburuk yang kupikir. Dia memiliki alasan, tapi meski begitu perilakunya tetaplah salah.

"Orang itu siapa? Kenapa kegiatan makan malam itu sangat kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau, aku hanya ingin minta maaf tapi jadi sedikit bercerita, yang penting sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Berdamai?" Choi Minho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk berjabat tangan tanda damai. Aku bukan tipe yang suka mencari musuh dan masalah, tentu saja aku menjabat tangannya. Kini kami berdamai.

"Aku ada pertanyaan... " Aku memikirkan kata yang tepat, setelah dapat aku menatap Choi Minho "Apa kau dan Dokter Jung kenal dekat?" ini merupakan kesempatanku untuk mendapat kejelasan hubungan mereka berdua, tidak bisa kusia-siakan.

"Yunho Hyung adalah anak dari saudari ibuku, kami sepupu. Kenapa? Kau pikir aku dengan Hyung ada hubungan khusus?" Minho menatapku lekat

Apa pikiranku ini terlihat jelas oleh orang-orang? Kenapa orang ini dan Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah. "Tidak begitu" jawabku. Namun Choi Minho terus menatapku seolah tidak percaya pada jawaban yang kuberikan.

"Ya..ya.. aku pikir kalian ada hubungan khusus..." aku memutar mataku saat menjawabnya.

"Aku dengar pernyataanmu tadi..." deg! Aku sedikit kaget, namun aku memutuskan hanya memperlihatkan senyumku untuk menanggapinya. "Tidak akan mudah percayalah!" Ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan ingat peraturan sekolah ini. Jangan sampai kau menyusahinya. Dia itu baik kepada semua orang." Setelah berkata demikian Choi Minho berpamitan padaku untuk masuk kelas.

Peraturan apa? Aku tidak menyusahi Dokter Jung, pikirku setelah Choi Minho pergi. Lama-kelamaan aku mengantuk karena menunggu Dokter Jung. Tidur sebentar tidak apakan "Hoaam!" Aku menguap dan membaringkan tubuhku, mataku semakin berat dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

-xXx-

Sangat nyaman, terasa hangat. Aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengelus pipi dan keningku. "Hm..." namun sentuhan itu menghilang, dan suara seorang yang kukenal membangunkanku perlahan.

"Changmin-ah! Bangun! Kau tidak malu Dokter Jung melihatmu mendengkur!" Mataku langsung terbalak, terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun! "Kenapa kau baru membangunkanku!" Aku memelototi Kyuhyun.

"Tidurmu sangat nyenyak, kau tidak mendengkur Changmin-ssi" sahut Dokter Jung sambil tertawa. Sepertinya ia puas aku di kerjai Kyuhyun.

"Dokter apa kaki temanku ini baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Dokter Jung

"Kakinya sedikit membengkak, untuk dua hari ini sebaiknya Changmin-ssi tidak terlalu memaksakan untuk berjalan kalau terasa sakit. Kau sahabatnya kan? Perhatikan dan ingatkan dia untuk menjaga kakinya" aku melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk merespon Dokter Jung.

"Dokter kami sudah dijemput, aku harus membawakan tas Changmin. Tasku ditambah tasnya sangat berat, kalau aku harus membantunya jalan aku benar-benar dalam masalah Dokter. Jadi bisakah Dokter bantu Changmin berjalan sampai ke gerbang?" Cerdas, itu yang aku akui dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Dia memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bersama Dokter Jung! Disinilah aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

Kemudian Dokter Jung terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu berkata "Sepertinya tidak masalah" aku dan Kyuhyunpun saling mengedipkan mata, tanda keberhasilan.

"Kau berhutang padaku" Bisik Kyuhyun ditelingaku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku bersama Dokter Jung.

-xXx-

Kini aku berjalan dibantu Dokter Jung. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku bertanya banyak hal pada Dokter Jung.

"Dokter apa aku tampan?" tanyaku pada Dokter Jung

"Iya kau tampan" Jawabnya sambil menatihku

"Apa aku menarik?" Aku bertanya lagi padanya

"Ya kau menarik"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya aku men... Changmin-ssi kau bertanya seperti ini ada apa?" Kini mata Dokter Jung menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dan mengutarakan keinginan dan perasaanku padanya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Changmin saja Dokter. Sebentar lagi Dokter kan akan jadi Kekasihku!" dan Dokter Jung malah tertawa karena ucapanku barusan.

"Haha... Kau ini berbakat membuat bahan gurauan.." Dokter Jung kemudian membantuku duduk dihalte gerbang sekolah.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Aku tidak bergurau, tidak bercanda, aku serius!" aku memperjelas kata serius pada Dokter Jung, sampai kemudian...

"Apa yang serius?" Choi Minho tiba-tiba muncul lagi diperbincanganku dengan Dokter Jung.

"Changmin-ssi hanya sedikit bercanda tadi..." Kalau ada yang bisa kulempar pasti sudah kulempar karena kesal dengan jawaban Dokter Jung. "Kau mau pulang?" tanya Dokter Jung pada Choi Minho, Ia menepuk bahu Choi Minho. Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memang akrab.

"Iya hyung. Hyung kenapa disini dengan Shim Changmin?" Jawab Choi Minho dengan sebuah senyuman pada Dokter Jung.

"Menemaninya menunggu jemputan." Jawaban Dokter Jung disambut dengan anggukan Choi Minho. Lalu Dokter Jung menoleh padaku dan berbicara "Sepertinya temanmu belum datang Changmin-ssi" Kami sama-sama melihat ke jalan, belum ada mobil Kyuhyun terlihat. Namun sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti didepan kami. Satu kaca jendelanya terbuka pelan.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Seorang pria yang tampak berumur 45 tahun itu bertanya kepada kami tanpa keluar dari mobilnya. Beliau hanya menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk berhadapan dengan kami. Dokter Jung mendekatkan dirinya ke mobil itu.

"Kami menunggu jemputan untuk murid ini Sajangnim." Jawab Dokter Jung

"Oh kau, Shim Changmin kan?" aku tersenyum saat namaku dipanggil

"Ne, Sajangnim" aku memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkuk ditempatku duduk saat ini. Beliau seingatku adalah Pemilik Sekolah ini. Aku pernah meilihatnya sekilas, dan saat ini beliau melihatku dengan tatapan menilai, matanya memandangiku dari atas sampai pada kakiku yang diperban.

"Kau pantas menjadi model Sekolah ini, aku harap kau membawa image yang baik untuk sekolah kita. Aku akan menjamu mu dirumah untuk makan malam. Jangan lupa untuk datang sesuai agendamu." Ia tersenyum formal padaku. Belum aku menjawab Choi Minho berbicara terlebih dahulu pada Pemilik Sekolah, yang setauku adalah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut menemaninya Sajangnim? Aku ini temannya."

"Orang yang berbuat onar dan hanya menyusahkannya, kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu teman. Jangan pikir aku tidak tau ulahmu." Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan keluarga Choi Minho. Kenapa seorang anak memanggil ayahnya dengan Sajangnim?

"Seharusnya anda tidak berkata demikian Sajangnim" Dokter Jung angkat suara

"Jangan memanjakannya Yunho" Aku melihat beliau mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk Dokter Jung tidak membela Choi Minho. "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, datanglah pada acara makan malam Changmin-ssi. Kau juga Yunho datanglah."

"Ne, Sajangnim.." Aku dan Dokter Jung membungkuk memberi salam. Kemudian kaca jendela mobil beliau perlahan naik. Kami membungkuk sampai mobil itu berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Aku duluan ya... Hyung.. Changmin-ssi.." Minho tampak senyum namun raut wajahnya sangat muram. Ada yang harus aku bereskan itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Katamu kau temanku, panggil aku Changmin, Minho! Satu hal lagi damai denganku tidak gratis, kau harus menemaniku makan malam bersama Sajangnim."

"Aku?" tanya Minho seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Iya, kau temani aku!" Kini aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum

"Aku akan datang, terimakasih. Aku pamit!" Raut wajahnya lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku bersama Dokter Jung kearah parkiran motor sekolah.

"Kau tidak membenci Minho?" tanya Dokter Jung kepadaku, saat ini ia duduk disebelahku.

"Kenapa harus, kalau masih bisa memiliki hubungan yang baik." aku merasakan tepukan lembut dikepalaku.

Lalu mobil Kyuhyun datang dan berhenti dihadapanku, Dokter Jung dengan segera membantuku untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke mobil.

"Dokter Jung, aku serius dengan pernyataanku! Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku..." aku mencium pipinya, dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Aku meninggalkan Dokter Jung, aku melihatnya mematung disana sambil memegang pipinya. Aku sendiri tersenyum dan memainkan bibirku yang berhasil menciumnya. Namun saat aku menyamankan posisi dudukku...

"Ehem... Bagaimana rasa mencium pipi seorang Dokter?"

Sial aku lupa ada Kyuhyun!

 **tbc...**

 **Special Thank To:**

 **NyoNyo Wiyet, Lennie239, Qui Xian, Cassie Homin, Guest077, wiwie, Alicia Kim, SecretVin137, HominHardShipper, Changru Minru, hyena lee, Guest, hb8, Jun-yo, melqbunny, Ljunsu**

Terimakasih untuk setiap support, kritik dan sarannya. Semoga pertanyaan reviewer terjawab di chapter 2 ini. Disini saya masih menggunakan Changmin Side, saya masih amatir mohon maaf apabila cara penggambarannya masih kurang baik. Untuk enceh... kita lihat nanti ya...

Masih ada yang berminat membaca Chapter 3?

 _Lanjut / Tidak_

 _As Usual_ _ **Give Me a Review**_ _Reader-ssi_

 _Thankyou for reading_

 ** _BearBambie_**


End file.
